Bienvenidas
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke es algo extraño para muchas cosas —como cuando sorprende a su esposa siéndole infiel—, pero solo se puede admitir que, dentro de todo, estar enamorado de su cuñado es la cosa más extraña que ha hecho en toda su vida.


Sasuke en realidad no quería reírse. Era un Uchiha, tenía un poder sobrehumano para controlar ese tipo de descomposturas que cogían desprevenidos a la mayoría de los demás mortales. La situación era todo menos algo para reírse tampoco.

Muchos en su situación se pondrían a llorar; otros más dignos se pondrían furiosos y arremeterían contra lo primero que estuviera al frente, en este caso su estúpido primo Neji Hyuuga, hasta que toda su rabia se fuera a punta de golpes.

Pero escuchar a Ino, la mujer práctica y centrada que siempre había creído que era, balbucear y tartamudear nerviosamente al tratar de explicar la situación a su esposo era algo que a Sasuke le causaba toda la gracia del mundo.

Por supuesto, Ino recobró la compostura en cuanto lo escuchó comenzar a reír y poniéndose lo primero que encontró encima —Sasuke no se dio mucha cuenta, pero supuso que eran las sábanas— se plantó frente a él y lo abofeteó de tal forma que lanzó su rostro hasta el otro extremo. Solo entonces Sasuke dejó de reír y tomándose la cara con la mano le dio una mirada molesta a su infiel esposa, no por la infidelidad propiamente dicha, sino porque el golpe realmente le había dolido.

—Eres un bastardo y siempre lo has sido, ¿lo sabías? —le gritó Ino llena de rabia. Neji por fin se había vestido y se acercaba a ellos tomando a la mujer de los hombros y tratando de calmarla.

—No he sido yo el que te fue infiel, ¿sabes? —le devolvió Sasuke ofendido. Sí que tenía una caradura increíble, pero claro, eso siempre le había gustado de ella, las otras mujeres eran demasiado angelicales para su gusto.

Ino tuvo el recato de sonrojarse al escuchar esto, pero enseguida le devolvió su misma mirada airada.

—No porque no hayas querido, ¡te lo puedo apostar!

Neji vio que el rostro de Sasuke cambiaba inmediatamente a uno que le decía que, muy pronto, Ino no se encontraría más con ellos, así que decidió separarlos.

—Ya está bien, ustedes dos —les dijo como si tratara con niños pequeños. Sintió ambos rostros enojados encima suyo al instante—. Sasuke, tú sabías o sospechabas esto hacía tiempo, no parabas de insinuármelo en la oficina…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo cortó de mala gana Sasuke, finalmente abandonando su lugar en la puerta mientras la abría y caminaba por el pasillo. Se desabrochó un poco la corbata dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscarse algo de comer.

Había pasado todos los últimos tres días resolviendo un caso de soborno contra uno de los senadores de la dieta de Japón. Papeleos, conferencias de prensa y todo lo "emocionante" que su hermano mayor le había dejado por resolver a él, solo después que Itachi mismo desentrañara el caso desde una llamada anónima. Pensaba que al menos necesitaría otra semana para dejar las cosas en calma, pero su padre se había apiadado de él ese día y le había dado unas horas para ir a descansar a su casa. Claro, se imaginaba que Ino no tomaría bien ser sorprendida, pero realmente quería dormir en su cama después de dos noches intentándolo en la silla de su oficina.

El refrigerador solo contenía agua mineral, un yogurt dietético y mantequilla baja en grasa. Debía suponerlo, Ino jamás comía nada que él pudiera llamar comida. Había cogido una botella de agua y estaba cerrando la puerta del refrigerador otra vez mientras volvía su vista a los dos que lo alcanzaban al fin. Ino se había puesto una bata aprisa y eso era todo. Sasuke recordó que no había tomado una ducha en dos días tampoco, debía presentar un aspecto lamentable, pero en realidad no le podía importar menos.

—¿No compraste nada para comer otra vez? —le preguntó de mal humor. Hacía días que quería comer algo más que comida instantánea o de la pizzería. Si hubiera visto una fruta en algún lado, seguro y hubiera muerto un hombre feliz.

Ino se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina, cogiendo una copa del bar y sirviéndose un poco de vino.

—Hay yogurt todavía —le dijo mientras se bebía el contenido de la copa de un trago y se servía más.

Sasuke no quiso ni comentar acerca del yogurt.

Neji los miraba actuar de forma indiferente, queriéndose golpear la cabeza contra la pared con cada palabra. ¿Realmente eso era un matrimonio?

—Sasuke… ¿es todo lo que tienes que comentar en este momento? ¿sobre la comida?

Sasuke lo quedó mirando un momento como si le estuviera costando en verdad entender a qué se podría estar refiriendo, luego miró a Ino pero ella seguía viéndolo enojada así que no encontró ayuda ahí tampoco.

—Tengo hambre, estoy cansado y no me he bañado en dos días —ante esto, Ino hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y se lo quedó mirando con lástima—, tengo que volver a la oficina mañana a las cinco de la mañana, perdona si no me encuentro todo lo dramático que esperabas que me encontrara, pero realmente lo único en mi mente en este momento son satisfacer estas necesidades básicas.

Ino lanzó un suspiro y se volvió a Neji que la miraba demasiado chocado para decir lo que estaba en su mente.

—Está bien, Neji. Esperaba más o menos algo como esto. No es que no me fuera a enojar de todas formas, pero ya me había hecho a la idea.

—Pero… —Neji la miraba conmocionado.

Ino se volvió a Sasuke sin hacerle más caso a su incomodidad y tomó control de la situación.

—Nos divorciaremos —le dijo sin más. Sasuke asintió al poco sin decir tampoco más palabra—. ¿Tienes hambre? Hinata nos había invitado a cenar a su casa hoy, si quieres puedes venir o cuando regresemos te traeré algo.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, tenía más hambre que cansancio así que tomó su decisión al instante.

—Iré con ustedes.

Dicho lo cual se perdió en el interior del departamento, presumiblemente para tomar una ducha. Neji lo observó irse tenso mientras Ino tomaba la copa de vino y se la llevaba consigo, diciéndole a su amante que no tardaría mucho en cambiarse de ropa.

El camino en el auto fue incómodo para Neji. Ino se sentó al lado de su esposo en el asiento trasero y le fue relatando cómo ella y Neji habían congeniado después de que Sasuke los presentara. Sasuke parecía un poco interesado porque le hacía algunas preguntas de vez en cuando. Finalmente, Ino terminó de contarle todas sus aventuras y guardó silencio, antes de proseguir cambiando de tema.

—Naruto vendrá a la ciudad en un mes.

Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar esto. Ino no dejó de reírse a sus expensas, parecía un chiste privado así que Neji no se atrevió a preguntar.

Naruto era el hermano de Ino. Neji lo había visto el día de la boda y un mes después cuando se los había encontrado a los tres comiendo en un puesto de ramen, para total exasperación de Sasuke que no paraba de quejarse sobre que el ramen no era comida de verdad, y cómo entre Ino y su hermano pretendían matarlo de hambre. Luego de esa ocasión, Neji no había vuelto a ver a Naruto en todos los tres años y medio que habían pasado después de la boda. Ino le había contado que se había mudado de ciudad y que se mantenían en contacto por teléfono, pero en todo ese tiempo no había podido convencerlo de venir a visitarla. Neji entendía que ambos eran muy unidos, así que sabía que eso le causaba pesar a la esposa de Sasuke y casi no lo mencionaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji, apenas dadas las siete y media de la noche. Akamaru, el perro del esposo de Hinata saltó encima de Sasuke en cuanto entraron a la casa, Ino lo había usado como escudo porque —les había explicado después— su vestido era nuevo y no quería que el enorme perro lo echara a perder. Sasuke estaba quejándose de que su chaqueta también era costosa cuando la voz de Kiba hizo calmar a su perro.

El esposo de Hinata parecía sorprendido de ver a Sasuke ahí, pero de todas maneras lo recibió con mucho afecto. Hinata también era familia de Sasuke por el lado Hyuuga, así que ambos estaban emparentados al menos políticamente.

—Pensé que no te dejarían salir de tu oficina en una semana —le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y le daba unos golpes afectuosos en el hombro. Sasuke hizo un gesto vago y comenzó a culpar a su hermano, que era lo que siempre hacía en esas situaciones.

Hinata salió entonces de la cocina para recibir a sus invitados, entraba al sétimo mes de embarazo y su barriga se notaba inmediatamente nada más mirarla. Ino la saludó con afecto y le preguntó cómo se sentía, ambas se metieron a la cocina conversando.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por tu lado, Neji? —le preguntó Kiba una vez que se sentaron en la sala y les ofrecía algo de beber. Neji quiso vino, pero Sasuke aceptó de la cerveza que Kiba le ofrecía.

—Igual que siempre —le respondió Neji mirando de soslayo a Sasuke. No sabía cuánto diría sin incomodar al Uchiha, pero lo más lógico era que las noticias las darían pasado un tiempo prudente después del divorcio.

—Escuché que Lee se iba a casar con Sakura a fines de mes.

Neji asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es cierto, después de más de cinco años detrás de ella es admirable que lo haya conseguido.

Kiba se rió entre dientes.

—Sakura no quería ni darle la hora hace cinco años, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Sakura es…? —les preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Ino lanzó un gemido cuando emergió de la cocina, antes de acercarse a Sasuke y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Sakura Haruno!, la mejor amiga de Naruto, estudiaron en la universidad juntos. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

Sasuke recordaba vagamente a la muchacha, pero al ver que Ino comenzaba a impacientarse otra vez asintió sin preguntar más.

Hinata se les acercó con una sonrisa en los labios y les pidió que la acompañaran a la mesa.

La cena fue una buena recompensa para un día cansado como el que Sasuke había estado teniendo. Pidió doble ración y cuando Kiba alabó la comida de su esposa Sasuke no pudo hacer más que asentir, si hubiera sabido que Hinata cocinaba tan bien se hubiera casado con ella en lugar de Ino. Pero Hinata siempre le había resultado alguien demasiado débil para poder soportar todas las cosas con las que él le salía de vez en cuando a su actual esposa. Sasuke sabía que su personalidad era un riesgo para cualquiera, por eso Ino era tan buena para él.

Después de la cena siguieron conversando un poco más, pero Sasuke estaba a punto de dormirse después de comer. Estaba cansado y ya había sacado dos de las tres cosas que tenía en su lista para hacer esa noche, lo único que le quedaba era dormir y no estaba demasiado interesado en seguir la velada hablando hasta entrada la noche.

Ino le preguntó si estaría bien yéndose solo, ya que habían venido en el auto de Neji, Sasuke les aseguró que no se dormiría en el taxi y que nada le pasaría, así que después de un poco de pelea finalmente lo dejaron ir.

Sasuke apenas había llegado a su casa y se había acostado en la cama del cuarto que usaban para recibir invitados —su cama tenía todas las sábanas revueltas y no sabía qué cosas más encima, cortesía de Ino y Neji, de ninguna manera dormiría ahí—, cuando el sueño se le fue por completo. Forzó a cerrar los ojos pero no pudo lograr nada, todo su cuerpo estaba cansado y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para siquiera mover un músculo y sin embargo el sueño se negaba a llegar hasta él.

Cansado, pasó una de sus manos sobre su cara y se quedó mirando el techo sobre su cabeza. Sabía que un divorcio era lo correcto, Ino había tomado una buena decisión. Después de todo, su matrimonio se había deteriorado sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera gran cosa para mantenerlo en buen estado. Su padre y su madre estaban preocupados por él y Sasuke sabía que Itachi no le decía nada, pero notaba su pesar también.

Sasuke simplemente se había casado con ella porque en el momento había parecido lo más práctico por hacer. Ino había estudiado con él en la universidad, se habían graduado el mismo año y aunque nunca había llegado a desarrollar más que un afecto y compañerismo especial con ella, Ino siempre le había parecido la mujer más fuerte de las que conocía. En realidad lo era. Después de enfrentarse a Sasuke por una infidelidad como aquella, no había mostrado el menor remordimiento y estaba consciente del papel que en verdad había jugado en su vida. Sasuke pensaba que cualquier otra chica se habría puesto a llorar en esa situación. No, Ino. Al menos esperaba contar con su amistad de ahí en adelante.

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía despierto cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se durmiera, Sasuke no quería ir a ese lugar en su mente en el que se encontraría con más problemas, pero la falta de sueño lo ponía débil y malhumorado.

Naruto.

El hermano de Ino no era tal, ambos habían sido criados por la misma familia, eso era todo. Legalmente eran hermanos y se comportaban como tales en todo aspecto. Sasuke no había conocido a su cuñado, sino hasta el día de la boda. Ino le había hablado de él, claro, pero nunca se habían conocido por una u otra razón, principalmente su trabajo.

De todas formas, se decía Sasuke en esos tiempos, Naruto les había pedido recibirlo en su casa mientras buscaba trabajo y se establecía en la ciudad, así que iba a verlo mucho después de la boda. Naruto le había dicho a Ino que quería estar cerca de su hermana y además tratar de continuar con sus estudios de posgrado en una mejor universidad. Ino, por supuesto, estaba encantada.

Sasuke simplemente se había quedado impactado por Naruto después de la boda. No era hermano de Ino por sangre pero realmente se parecían bastante. El mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa lista a ser mostrada.

Naruto tenía además la piel bronceada, el cabello más oscuro que el de Ino y sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos que los de su hermana. Durante su tiempo viviendo juntos, los tres habían salido de un lugar a otro sin descanso. Naruto no parecía querer quedarse nunca en la casa y su hermana no parecía querer dejarlo solo nunca tampoco. Como consecuencia, Sasuke era arrastrado a todos los lugares que al hermano de Ino se le ocurría visitar.

Sasuke no se quejaba, sabía a lo que se atendría cuando se había casado con Ino, pero ya el par era demasiado para él solo.

Cada quincena de mes, desde que se mudara solo, iba a cenar a la casa de sus padres. Cuando se comprometió con Ino, ella se amoldó a ese requerimiento también, pero la primera noche de esas cenas ya casados, Naruto estaba hospedado con ellos así que Ino decidió llevarlo. Por una vez, Sasuke entendía el desaliento de su cuñado al acercarse a la casa Uchiha, Sasuke mismo se sentía sofocado allí adentro.

Pero en un par de horas, para su total sorpresa, Naruto fue el causante que las estiradas cenas en la casa Uchiha terminaran siendo una de las pocas cenas memorables que Sasuke recordara. Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, estuvo encantada con él en cuanto lo vio, y reía con cada broma y ocurrencia de su invitado. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, también parecía de mejor humor después de escuchar a Naruto, sonreía mucho esa noche.

Claro, después de eso había sucedido lo del juego de béisbol y Naruto había decidido regresar a su pueblo natal a final de cuentas. Sasuke nunca había querido pensar en ello durante todos esos años. No estaba seguro si Ino sabía o sospechaba lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche, pero desde entonces siempre se presentaba esa tensión en el ambiente cuando Ino mencionaba a su hermano. Era como si lo inspeccionara como un sabueso de policía, atenta a la menor tensión, al menor trastabillar.

Naruto estaba riendo y Sasuke estaba riendo con él. Había terminado el juego y su equipo había ganado. En el camino se unieron a los demás fanáticos que salían desbandados por las calles, todos iban cantando y riendo. Naruto llevaba a Sasuke sujeto del cuello con uno de sus brazos y ambos bebían de una botella de cerveza que alguien les había pasado en medio del festejo.

Esa noche hacía frío. En la mañana siguiente, temprano, había comenzado a nevar, así que esa noche la temperatura había bajado considerablemente mientras caminaban por las calles. Naruto temblaba un poco así que Sasuke lo había tomado de la cintura para abrigarlo. Se había puesto una chaqueta muy ligera y su hermana se lo había advertido antes de salir de la casa.

Les había tomado más de media hora encontrar la salida de la multitud empujándolos por las calles. Cuando finalmente se habían apartado lo suficiente para poder caminar a su ritmo, Naruto había tomado la mano que Sasuke tenía en su cintura y la había apartado de su lado. Él mismo se había apartado considerablemente, pero todavía lo miraba sonriendo. Sasuke no entendía qué le pasaba.

—Hace frío, ¿no? —le había preguntado Naruto mientras frotaba ambas manos para darse un poco de calor, había olvidado traer sus guantes también.

Sasuke tomó entonces sus manos y luego las metió en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo. No sabía qué se le había metido esa noche en el cuerpo, recostado en su cama años después, aún no entendía por qué había actuado de la forma en que lo había hecho esa noche. Naruto no le dijo nada después de eso. Siguió riendo, cantando los himnos de su equipo y haciendo reír a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke no podía mirarlo a la cara y Naruto les había dicho que regresaba a casa. Ino trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero su hermano ya se había decidido. Decía que extrañaba mucho su pueblo, que prefería trabajar ahí y que vendría a visitar a su hermana de vez en cuando.

Una vez cada tres años, pensó con amargura Sasuke. Solo entonces, después de anunciarle el divorcio, Ino le había dicho que Naruto vendría en un mes. De qué habían estado huyendo durante todos esos años. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Naruto cuando Ino le dijera que se iban a divorciar. Qué haría él ahora.

Sabía que estaba en un problema, después de tres años de ponerlo en espera finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto, solo esperaba que en un mes las cosas estuvieran más calmadas en su oficina. Todos esos días de trabajo continuo lo estaban cansando demasiado.

Después de eso, sin esforzarse demasiado, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cuando Sasuke les anunció a sus padres que se divorciaba, Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto no lo podían creer. Le hablaron de la responsabilidad, del apellido Uchiha, de lo mal que caían los divorcios en la familia, pero cuando le preguntaron sus razones y Sasuke les mencionó a Neji, guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

Itachi fue el único que compartió la hilaridad de la situación con su hermano. Claro, a Sasuke le hubiera gustado que se guardara las bromas para sus adentros, pero al menos era alguien con el que podía hablar al respecto. Itachi le preguntó si Ino se había mudado de la casa. Al ser la infiel, el que tenía derecho a quedarse con el departamento en el que vivían en el centro era él, pero Sasuke le había dicho que ninguno de los dos se había mudado oficialmente. Él no dormía en casa más que algunas noches después de su último caso que lo tenía en la oficina la mayor parte del día. Ella dormía en casa de Neji la mayor parte del tiempo y de vez en cuando iba a dormir a casa cuando se le acababa la ropa limpia y esas cosas.

Itachi le preguntó si él estaba bien con ese arreglo, pero Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ya habían pasado tres semanas. La próxima sería la fecha en la que llegaría Naruto, Sasuke no deseaba que Ino se mudara todavía. Su esposa lo presentía tal vez y por eso aplazaba su partida.

Las pocas veces que se encontraban, Ino hablaba mucho de otras cosas y poco a poco iba introduciendo a Naruto en la conversación. Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada del divorcio y cuando Sasuke le preguntó por qué, ella le dijo que quería ver su reacción cuando se lo dijera personalmente.

El día de su llegada, Sasuke había salido tarde de la oficina. No había podido desembarazarse de su trabajo a tiempo y había tenido que quedarse dos horas más de lo habitual para terminar con el papeleo. Ino lo había llamado desde temprano avisándole que Naruto había llegado y que lo esperarían para cenar y conversar.

Ya estaban a punto de dar las nueve de la noche cuando por fin logró llegar a su casa. No creía que lo estuvieran esperando para cenar todavía, así que se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y se los encontró sentados sobre la barra de la cocina, riendo y conversando sobre alguna cosa. Nada más verlo levantarse y caminar hacia él para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, Sasuke se desmoronó por dentro. Miró a Ino mientras le devolvía el saludo a su cuñado y ella no hizo más gesto que encogerse de hombros.

—Finalmente has llegado, estábamos esperándote para cenar y me muero de hambre —le dijo su esposa desde la cocina.

Naruto soltó inmediatamente a Sasuke y corrió a ayudarla a servir la cena.

—Eso sí que es una gran novedad, qué tú te mueras de hambre.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, hermanito.

Sasuke tomó asiento en la silla que antes ocupara Naruto. Se había quitado el abrigo y se estaba desbrochando la corbata. Naruto le pasó una copa de vino mientras alcanzaba los platos que Ino le pasaba.

Cenaron en silencio después de eso, Naruto aparentaba buen humor pero no estaba tan conversador como hacía años. Sasuke sabía que había estado hablando con Ino en forma casual hasta su llegada, así que concluía que lo que le incomodaba era su presencia.

Naruto estaba terminando su segundo plato cuando sonó el teléfono y Sasuke se levantó a contestarlo. Era Neji, para variar. Sasuke le dejó el teléfono a Ino y ella se retiró a hablar al dormitorio.

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos antes que Naruto pudiera comenzar a ponerse incómodo ante su presencia.

—Deja, yo lo hago cuando termine —le dijo Naruto mientras veía que Sasuke se arremangaba la camisa.

—Está bien, yo lo hago.

Luego de eso quedaron en silencio hasta que Ino regresó del interior de los dormitorios.

—Neji dice que Naruto puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche.

Naruto se había levantado a dejar su plato en el fregadero junto a los demás que estaba lavando Sasuke, así que se quedó parado en donde había llegado, mirando a uno y otro sin comprender.

—¿Quedarme con quiénes? —preguntó al fin.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y le echó una mirada a Sasuke, él no parecía particularmente interesado en comunicar nada en ese momento.

—Sasuke y yo nos estamos divorciando. Estoy durmiendo en casa de Neji ahora.

Naruto aún se quedó unos minutos en blanco antes de poder reaccionar. Sasuke tuvo tiempo de terminar de lavar los platos, limpiar el fregadero y secarse las manos mientras tanto.

—¿Por qué con Neji Hyuuga? —le preguntó Naruto con un hilo de voz, ni Sasuke ni Ino podían leer nada en ella.

Ino guardó silencio así que Sasuke respondió por ella.

—Son amantes ahora.

Naruto pareció recobrar toda movilidad después de escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Primero abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando a su hermana como si no pudiera creer que la tuviera enfrente.

—¡Tú! —le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

Ino simplemente tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la barra y apoyó su rostro en sus dos manos.

—¡Te has atrevido… con Neji Hyuuga!, ¡¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ¡¿Sabes lo que papá dirá cuando se entere?

—Lo puedo imaginar —le respondió Ino sin darle mayor importancia. Sasuke quería devolverle la sonrisa que le mandaba, pero el rostro solemne de Naruto le impedía tomarse la conversación a la ligera.

—¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Te dejo sola por un tiempo y decides que toda la moral y valores que nos inculcaron no sirven para nada y te atreves a hacerle algo así a tu esposo —Naruto se quedó sin habla un momento después de decir esto, como reflexionando sobre algo, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke—. ¿Él te hizo algo?

Sasuke parecía herido por esa acusación, le devolvió una mirada mordaz a Naruto pero este no apartó los ojos.

—Nada en absoluto, si acaso fue algo que hicieron ustedes dos juntos, ¿no?

Ambos voltearon a mirarla al mismo tiempo. Naruto parecía furioso con ella.

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡te has vuelto loca! —le increpó mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, hermanito —le dijo Ino levantando las manos—. No me molesta en lo más mínimo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Naruto parecía atónito, pero Sasuke miró a su mujer fijamente reflexionando al respecto.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? —le preguntó por fin sin poder contenerse. Naruto volvió su rostro para clavar sus ojos incrédulos en él ahora, Sasuke también le pidió con un gesto que se calmara.

—No fue difícil averiguarlo después de ese juego de béisbol —Sasuke y Naruto se tensaron visiblemente al escuchar esto—siempre actúan de esa forma cuando lo menciono, no se necesita ser un genio para entender por qué.

—Te equivocas —le dijo Naruto inmediatamente—. No pasó nada de nada, no es lo que tú crees.

Ino ladeó la cabeza mientras hundía sus penetrantes ojos en su hermano. Naruto no parecía demasiado dispuesto a negar nada después de tener la mirada de Ino sobre él.

—Sasuke —le dijo Ino sin quitarle la vista a Naruto— ¿es eso cierto?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el lavado que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Es cierto. Te dije que no había sido yo el que te había engañado.

Ino no parecía muy contenta con esa respuesta. Sabía que había algo más y que ambos lo sabían también, no entendía por qué se empeñaban en negarlo tanto.

—Y yo te dije que no era porque no hubieras querido, ¿verdad?

Sasuke guardó silencio. Naruto volteó a mirarlo inmediatamente y comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Pero hay algo, ¿no es cierto? —insistió Ino.

Sasuke asintió y Naruto lo negó. Obviamente uno de los dos estaba mintiendo. Toda esa situación le comenzaba a hacer doler la cabeza.

—Nos podríamos quedar aquí toda la noche y jamás llegaríamos a una solución, qué tal si lo conversan entre ustedes primero y luego me dicen los detalles más tarde.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo distrajo lo suficiente para que ella desapareciera de su vista unos segundos. Cuando reapareció venía acompañada por Neji Hyuuga.

—Hola, Naruto, ¿tuviste un buen viaje? —le preguntó nada más verlo. Él y Sasuke se saludaron con la mano como siempre y por lo que veía ninguno parecía demasiado preocupado por la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban.

—¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo? —le gritó a Sasuke al poco. El Uchiha estaba esperando que los gritos de Naruto se volvieran a él de un momento a otro, así que su exabrupto no lo mortificó en lo más mínimo. Aunque sí que hizo dar un salto a Neji que retiró la mano que le ofrecía a Naruto en el momento del grito.

Ino le hizo un gesto a su novio para que no dijera nada y los observara, mientras Sasuke seguía mirando pasivamente a Naruto.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? Es decisión de Ino.

—¡¿Pero que acaso no te sientes traicionado? —repitió Naruto impacientándose con la aparente tranquilidad de Sasuke—. Fue con Neji Hyuuga de todos los…

Ino decidió interrumpir en ese momento.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Neji? Es una persona muy amable y gentil.

Naruto seguía sin poder calmarse y gritando a Sasuke y a Ino a la vez, así que Neji decidió intervenir.

—Se hace tarde y Naruto no parece poder calmarse, ¿qué tal si seguimos la discusión mañana?

Ino se le colgó del brazo enseguida.

—Tienes toda la razón. Naruto y Sasuke pueden quedarse a seguir discutiendo toda la noche si quieren, tú y yo nos vamos ahora.

Naruto todavía los persiguió por el pasillo pidiendo explicaciones, mientras Sasuke seguía atentamente todos sus movimientos. Respiró aliviado cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró y Naruto seguía dentro del departamento.

—Escucha —le comenzó a decir una vez que hubo pasado un buen tiempo en que no se dijeron nada y, cansados, se sentaron en los sofás de la sala—, no sé lo que creíste que pasó esa noche en el juego, pero no es algo que valga la pena de romper un matrimonio con mi hermana.

Sasuke asintió levemente pero no dijo nada. Naruto no supo qué más decir y ninguno de los dos habló por media hora más.

—Ino también se portó mal —continuó Naruto cuando ya no pudo soportar más el silencio—, no estoy tratando de excusarla, pero tal vez tú te confundiste esa noche e hiciste algo para alejarla inconscientemente.

—No.

Naruto lo miró irritado, pero trató de continuar conversando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Y nuevamente volvieron a quedar en silencio. Naruto se hundió en el respaldar del sofá y se quedó muy quieto.

Sasuke se preguntó si se había quedado dormido mientras pensaba cuando hubo pasado un tiempo muy largo sin que su cuñado se moviera. Así que se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó para verlo.

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros cuando encontró sus ojos azules abiertos y fijos en él.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —le dijo suavemente. Naruto no hizo ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado, pero al poco rato exclamó.

—No va a pasar nada entre nosotros si es lo que estás pensando… casado o divorciado, eras el esposo de mi hermana.

Sasuke se volvió a apoyar en su asiento y esquivó la mirada de Naruto, en eso al menos tenía razón.

—No podría ser —admitió al poco, sus labios estaban secos así que pasó su lengua por ellos—, mi familia no lo aceptaría.

Naruto asintió mientras se hundía más en el sofá.

—El papá de Ino me mataría si regreso a casa con eso bajo los hombros —añadió el hermano de Ino.

—Mi trabajo lo haría casi imposible de mantener en secreto —le dijo a su vez Sasuke recordando las investigaciones periódicas a las que los empleados estaban sometidos.

—Tendríamos que ser los únicos dos sobrevivientes de un holocausto para que funcionara… o mudarnos a una isla desierta —le dijo al poco Naruto, tratando de buscarle la gracia a la situación y fallando miserablemente.

—Creo que el clan Uchiha tiene una isla privada en Singapur…

Sonó más divertido cuando lo había pensado en su cabeza que cuando lo dijo, por la cara con que Naruto lo miró, Sasuke se cercioró una vez más que decir una broma no era su fuerte.

—Sasuke, yo no…

El Uchiha se levantó y se dirigió a la barra de la cocina. Necesitaba tomar algo y las copas con vino todavía estaban servidas ahí. Ino apenas había bebido de la suya, lo mismo la de Naruto, ¿qué solo Sasuke era el único que se había acabado dos copas ya?

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó Sasuke después de vaciar el contenido de una en su copa limpia, tenía una manía sobre beber del vaso de otras personas.

Para su sorpresa, la voz de Naruto llegó más cercana de donde lo ubicaba anteriormente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo vio apoyándose detrás del respaldar del sofá donde lo había dejado sentado, a unos pasos de él.

—No, creo que iré con Ino y Neji, después de todo…

Sasuke tenía la copa alzada, pero la bajó inmediatamente cuando lo escuchó decir esto. No sabía que había estado esperando tanto que algo pasara entre ellos hasta que escuchó a Naruto decirle que se iba. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía decepcionado por algo y no sabía qué rostro tendría en esos momentos, pero no debía ser uno muy alentador porque Naruto enseguida cambió a una expresión apenada al verlo.

—Mi madre…

Naruto tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para escucharlo, Sasuke había bajado considerablemente el tono de su voz.

—Ella me preguntó por ti hace unas semanas.

Naruto no sabía de dónde venía eso, pero como Sasuke no parecía estar pasando por el mejor momento de su vida en ese momento, decidió que se apiadaría de él y le seguiría la corriente por un rato.

—¿Enserio…?

—Después de decirles lo del divorcio —continuó Sasuke bebiéndose de un trago su copa— no estaban muy contentos con Ino, y mi madre me preguntó si su familia estaba enterada y lo que opinaba al respecto.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

—No sabíamos nada, hablé con papá y mamá hace una semana y no me dijeron nada al respecto… No sé en qué está pensando Ino.

Sasuke continuaba bebiendo, se había acabado el contenido de las dos copas que quedaban en la mesa así que se había hecho de la botella y nuevamente había llenado su copa. Naruto lo observaba preocupado ahora.

—Mi padre también parecía interesado en conocer tu opinión…

Naruto alargó la mano para evitar que Sasuke siguiera bebiendo, este le sonrió ante el gesto tan familiar.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? —le preguntó Naruto finalmente, logrando que Sasuke soltara la copa en sus manos.

—No creo que te odiarían de verdad… les caes muy bien —le dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto aún cerca, sostenía su brazo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Naruto sin saber ya de qué estaban hablando.

—Y si mi familia lo supiera, no tendría ninguna razón para ocultarlo en mi trabajo tampoco… —continuó Sasuke.

Naruto trató de apartarse inmediatamente, pero Sasuke todavía tardó unos segundos en soltar su brazo.

—¿Estás demente? —le preguntó otra vez Naruto, pero esta vez sin alterarse ni gritar. Solo preocupado.

Sasuke no le respondió. Se volvió hacia la cocina a buscar una nueva copa, ya que Naruto tenía todavía la que estaba usando para beber y no parecía querer dársela.

Naruto lo vio servirse una nueva copa, pero no hizo gesto alguno para quitársela esta vez.

—Sasuke…

—¿Sí? —le respondió inmediatamente el Uchiha.

Naruto lo observó preocupado una última vez antes de beberse todo el contenido de la copa que tenía en sus manos de un solo sorbo y dejarla nuevamente en la barra antes de alejarse al interior de la casa.

Sasuke se tomó de la cabeza en cuanto Naruto se perdió de vista finalmente. Solo para reflexionar sobre lo que había estado haciendo, no entendía qué demonios se había posesionado de él. Solo podía concluir que no era él mismo cuando estaba con Naruto… nunca había sido él mismo cuando estaba con Naruto, todo parecía perder importancia y acelerarse cuando lo veía.

Esa noche, después del partido de béisbol, Sasuke estaba ebrio, más ebrio de lo que recordaba haber estado y Naruto había bebido lo mismo que él pero no parecía tan afectado. Había estado animando con él a su equipo y se habían perdido en la algarabía de la victoria juntos, luego habían seguido bebiendo mientras caminaban a casa y cuando se habían tomado de las manos para no perderse, a Sasuke le había parecido que algo en su interior finalmente entendía el porqué. Por qué Naruto siempre estaba riendo en lo más recóndito de su mente cuando tenía tiempo de pensar en él.

Naruto lo sacó de sus reflexiones cuando entró nuevamente a la cocina. Se le acercó, maletín al hombro y las manos en los bolsillos, casi como si hubiera estado recordando lo mismo que Sasuke hacía unos segundos y no queriendo arriesgarse otra vez.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —le preguntó después de un tiempo.

Sasuke asintió y dejó la copa sobre el fregadero, prometiéndole en silencio que no bebería más esa noche.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió también y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento, seguido de Sasuke.

Una vez que se hubo terminado de poner los zapatos y no le quedaba más que salir a la calle, se giró hacia su cuñado una última vez y se quedó indeciso unos segundos.

—Bueno… me voy —le dijo finalmente.

Sasuke asintió sin mayor expresión, pero extendió sus brazos para recibir a Naruto cuando este se le acercó y lo tomó del hombro, siempre se despedían y saludaban así. Desde el principio. Sasuke se preguntó por qué no había sospechado antes que algo así pasaría eventualmente.

Naruto se separó finalmente de él y se volvió a la puerta, abriéndola inmediatamente.

—Naruto… —se le escapó a Sasuke antes de que el rubio pudiera salir.

—¿Sí?

Luego Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que lo esperara un momento y se perdió en el interior de la casa. Cuando regresó, cargaba el sobretodo negro con el que había llegado.

—Siempre olvidas ponerte ropa abrigada —le dijo mientras se lo extendía—. Ino siempre se preocupa por ti cuando sales así. Y hoy parece que va a nevar.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un rato muy largo antes de aceptarlo y hacerle un gesto al salir.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada todavía unos segundos antes de volver a la cocina y sin pensarlo demasiado servirse otra copa llena de vino y posteriormente acabándose la botella.

Estuvo un momento perdido en sus pensamientos antes de caminar unos pasos para sentarse en el sofá. Se tardó unos segundos más para recostarse en él cuan largo era. Y otros más para terminar de beberse la copa en su mano.

En suma, las cosas habían ido bastante mal. Aunque tal vez Ino molestara tanto a Naruto que su cuñado tendría que regresar a casa con Sasuke para tener tranquilidad.

El Uchiha ya no esperaba nada, solo que Naruto estuviera con él.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre sonando sin cesar lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Sasuke se tomó de la cabeza porque ese movimiento brusco lo había mareado un poco. Y como el timbre seguía sonando sin darle un respiro esa sensación desagradable no se iba.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se disponía a matar a la persona que se prendía de su timbre de esa forma, solo que no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste? —le preguntó Sasuke al ver que Naruto no se movía en lo más mínimo.

—Hasta la otra esquina —le respondió poniéndose tremendamente rojo.

Sasuke lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras él, su sobretodo y la maleta de Naruto cayendo al suelo inmediatamente, mientras Sasuke lo tomaba de la cintura y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y Naruto se agarraba de sus hombros atrayéndolo incluso más a su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Sasuke fue el primero en besarlo y solo lo soltó para preguntarle a Naruto de qué era de lo que se reía.

—Ahora no podré reclamarle a Ino sobre perder su moral, ¿no es verdad?

Sasuke se rió con él, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

—No lo creo…

Y luego lo levantó lo suficiente, sujetándolo de las piernas como para cargarlo consigo y llevarlo a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, Naruto se puso a ver nerviosamente alrededor, mientras Sasuke le quitaba los zapatos.

—Aquí no. Es el cuarto de mi hermana —le pidió Naruto, tratando de no sonar tan atemorizado como se sentía.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Cambié las sábanas —le dijo como si esa fuera su única preocupación. Naruto inmediatamente detuvo sus avances con una mirada dura—. Está bien, está bien —le dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la habitación enfrente, la que usaba Naruto para dormir cuando venía de visita.

Los zapatos los dejó en el pasillo.

Dentro, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo desvistiendo a Naruto. Memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se iba develando, y apreciando pequeños detalles como el color bronceado de su piel en todas partes, la forma cómo mordía su labio inferior cuando Sasuke lo besaba detrás de la oreja o entre su entrepierna y lo fuertes que eran sus brazos cuando se colgaban de su cuello para abrazarlo.

Una vez que Sasuke estuvo desvestido no duraron mucho. Naruto lo atrajo para sí y Sasuke estuvo inmediatamente sobre él, haciéndolo gemir y contornearse ante cada embestida en su interior. Naruto no era nada débil, por la forma cómo lo tenía sujeto y cómo aguantaba todo lo que Sasuke le hacía, pidiéndole más.

Ambos habían estado deseando esto inconscientemente por tres años y era obvio que se comportaran como animales una vez que finalmente podían estar juntos, sin inhibiciones. Pero por alguna razón, paraban en medio para contemplarse y besarse en ocasiones.

Cuando pudieron desenlazarse para tomar aire después de la segunda vez, Naruto se volvió a Sasuke y se le quedó mirando un momento recobrando el aliento.

Sasuke amaba los ojos de Naruto, extendió su mano para tocar sus alrededores sin poder contenerse.

—Tienes ojos muy hermosos —le dijo mientras Naruto dejaba de respirar por un momento—, quise decírtelo en el momento que te vi por primera vez, pero no me atreví.

Naruto extendió su mano y tomó la de Sasuke entre ella, luego la llevó hacia sus labios y la besó.

—Me gustan tus manos —le dijo al poco, bajando la mirada—, siempre son tan cálidas y suaves. La primera vez que nos dimos la mano sentí… algo extraño al tomarla.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, fue el día de la boda. Naruto había llegado temprano ese día y como Ino estaba acompañada de todas las mujeres de la concurrencia, Naruto y el resto de invitados hombres habían sido enviados al lado de Sasuke. Cuando fueron presentados, Sasuke le había extendido la mano inmediatamente y cuando Naruto la había recibido había sentido que se llevarían bien y que…

—¿Eras bienvenido?

—Era bienvenido.

Luego de decir esto, Sasuke tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y besó ambos de sus ojos antes de besarlo en los labios y reclamarlo por tercera vez.


End file.
